


Inconvenient Cookies

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [114]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Boys Kissing, Cookies, F/M, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy is trying to bake cookies. Bucky and Clint are being inconvenient.





	Inconvenient Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



> Caitriona_3 prompted Knife, Cookie, Handcuffs.

"I don't have time for this," Darcy huffed, shooing Bucky away.

"Don't have time for what?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"You," she replied, avoiding eye contact. She swept the chocolate chips he had been sorting with his knife into a measuring cup, double checked that she had the right amount, and dumped them into the cookie dough.

"That hurts, sweetheart," Bucky told her, stepping nearer.

"Nope," Darcy said, holding out a hand while she stirred the chocolate chips into the soon-to-be cookies. "Stay. I've got to get these in the oven. Then I have to get them out of the oven. Then I have to hide a few so you jerks don't eat them all before I get to have any. Then I have to take a plate of them up to Pepper's office so she can lure Tony in and get him to sign some things. So just... stop being sexy for twenty minutes or so and let me work, okay?"

"Sure," Bucky said, picking up a chocolate chip she'd missed and tossing it into his mouth as he sauntered into the living room.

Darcy frowned. There was no way he was going to  _ actually _ leave her alone. Telling Bucky to do something often resulted in him doing the opposite.

So she wasn't surprised when Clint walked into the kitchen less than three minutes later.

"Cookies!" he gasped.

"Out," Darcy ordered (or attempted to, anyway).

"Ooh, Darcy baking," Clint observed, swerving away from the cookie dough to put his arms around her waist and play with the ties of her apron. "Even better."

"Clint," Darcy sighed. "I  _ just _ gave Bucky this lecture!"

"Did you?" said Clint's words, but his face said, "why do you think I'm here?"

"I need you guys to let me get this done," she told him. "It's for Pepper; it's important."

"Of course, Darce," Clint agreed, but his mouth on her neck said, "but distracting you is fun."

"Yeah, we'll leave you alone," Bucky agreed, entering the kitchen from the other door and sandwiching Darcy between himself and Clint.

"Really?" Darcy asked. "Because it  _ seems _ like you're doing the opposite."

"Does it?" Bucky asked, burying his face in her hair.

"That's weird," Clint whispered into her ear.

" _ Seriously _ ," Darcy growled. "You  _ know _ I love you both, but you two are being really  _ inconvenient _ right now. If you really want me this bad, go handcuff yourselves to my bed and I'll deal with you later."

"Fine," Bucky said, tugging Clint away from Darcy.

She let out a relieved breath, then rolled her eyes when Bucky pinned Clint to the refrigerator and kissed him. The two of them played it up, with gasps and moans that they obviously hoped would distract Darcy from her cookie mission.

They kept at it for a while, and eventually moved from the kitchen into the dining room, and from there into the living room. That meant that Darcy was able to get her first and second batches of cookies out of the oven. She put together a plate of still-warm cookies for Tony, and then glanced into the living room where her boys were making out on the couch.

Clint had lost his shirt at some point, which ought to have counted as cheating; Darcy was glad she hadn't noticed earlier. As it was, she waited for the third batch of cookies to finish baking and allowed herself to watch the way Bucky’s fingers traced the ridges of Clint’s abs. If she hadn't told Pepper she would parade the cookies past Tony's lab on the way to her office, Darcy would have been right there on the couch with them.

The oven timer went off, and Darcy set the cookie sheet on the counter to cool and turned off the oven.

Then without looking at the extremely interesting scene in the living room, she called, "I'm going upstairs! There are cookies and leftover dough here if you want them."

The only reply she got was Bucky moaning Clint's name, so she grabbed the plate of cookies for Tony and headed for the elevator, where she asked the AI to take her to the labs... and to remind her boys that they were in the  _ common _ living room, not their personal quarters.

* * *

Pepper's Tony-baiting idea worked, and Pepper promised to take Darcy out shopping sometime soon to repay her for her efforts.

It  _ did _ take a lot of effort not to go back to the common room to see if anything interesting was still happening there, but Jane needed Darcy's help with a few things.

A few things turned into twenty seven things, and Darcy didn't get back to her apartment until well after dinner. The light was on above her kitchen sink, and as she tossed her keys on the counter, she spotted a plateful of cookies with a note on top: "FOR DARCY ONLY."

She smiled; Clint and Bucky must have fought Steve and Sam off the cookies and kept themselves from eating them, too. All for her.

"Don't worry, Steve ate all the leftover cookie dough," called a voice from the bedroom.

Darcy shook her head. "Good," she said, and shed her coat, pausing to hang it over the back of a kitchen chair. "What about the rest of the cookies?"

"Natasha and Wanda took care of them," the voice replied.

"Well, thanks for saving some for me," she said, and headed that direction. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

Two grins turned her way when she opened the door to her bedroom.

Where she found Clint and Bucky handcuffed to her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171738251163/inconvenient-cookies)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
